


her worst is my best, my worst is her demise

by SummerEagle



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerEagle/pseuds/SummerEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From her perfectly manicured nails to piercing blue eyes, I’ve never noticed so much about a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her worst is my best, my worst is her demise

From her perfectly manicured nails to piercing blue eyes, I’ve never noticed so much about a person.

The way she walks is mesmerizing. Not because of her hips, but because of the power she exudes. The way she tilts her head just a little to remind people they’ll never be at her level. Her stare could melt any opposition, her smile could make the heavens shine down upon us. Her hair never falls into her eyes, or even out of place. It looks softer than silk, and probably is another hell on it’s own if it gets too messy.

Her clothing. Sweet cereal, her clothing. She only wears the best, only flaunts what she has - everything. There’s never a wrinkle, never a stain, never even a mark to flaw the piece. The colors combine more smoothly than milk and chocolate chip cookies. I could probably use a snack - nevermind that. Victoria has officially taken over my mind. Her smirk haunts my dreams, and that one moment when she let her guard down has been the highlight of my week.

I run a hand through my hair as I lay staring up at the ceiling, having been unable to sleep after another nightmare. I could probably get up and eat a few cookies, but who knows how much that would mess with my dreams. Shifting onto my side does little to help, but I don’t think I want to sleep, anyway. The sun is almost up. I could probably just stay up for the rest of the day and take a nap after school.

“Would Victoria take a nap?” pops into my head, and I can see I’m stuck in another blitz of Victoria thoughts. No, she wouldn’t. She’d be so well rested she could go for days on end. She could go on me for days on end - oh god, where did that come from? I cover my face, feeling heat spread through my cheeks. I wish she would.

Maybe she will. She probably won’t. She doesn’t seem all that into girls, and I think her and Nathan have a thing going on. I don’t think she likes me, anyway. That could be the insults talking. Or the fact she squints at me whenever we make eye contact. She could be squinting out of love. Don’t cats do that? She definitely acts like a cat. Yes, a squinty glare from Victoria means she’s a cat that’s in love with me. I pull my blanket up and bury my face in my pillow. Maybe I’m a cat. I am a huge pussy, after all.


End file.
